


'Til Death Do Us Part

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And they were husbands (oh my god they were husbands), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Couple, True Love, Virgil has anxious thoughts but everything turns out just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: Virgil never would've thought he'd be married one day.But here he was, lying in the arms of his husband.If only it weren't for the spiralling thoughts of inevitably losing him due to his immortality...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	'Til Death Do Us Part

“Remember when I said I want to spend my life with you?” Roman asked quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. Husband. It felt so unreal. If it weren’t for the rings on their intertwined hands, Roman probably wouldn’t have believed it.

Virgil chuckled softly.  
“Of course I do. As if I could forget that.”

“I meant it, you know?”

“I sure hope you do. Otherwise, this whole ceremony would’ve been really awkward.”

A few years ago, Virgil would’ve thought of every wedding as “really awkward”.  
He didn’t even remotely consider ever getting married himself – weddings were expensive and a waste of time and he’d just end up watching his hypothetical husband age and die ~~and besides, no one would ever love him enough to want to marry him, let alone enough to spend eternity with him.~~

But here he was, a couple of years later, married to the love of his life; happier than he’d ever been before.  
A close second “moment of unfathomable happiness” had been when Roman had proposed to him. Just thinking about it brought a smile to Virgil's face. It was as if the moment had burned itself into Virgil’s brain: The tears glittering in Roman’s eyes, the smile on his face, the sound of his voice that made Virgil’s head spin and his knees weak-  
Virgil wanted nothing more than to do as Roman asked him; to spend his life with him.

“’Til death do us part. You promised.”

Roman was quiet for a moment.  
“But…what if death never comes?”

Virgil froze.  
“What?”

“What if death never comes?”, Roman repeated, making eye-content with Virgil as he turned around in his arms.

“Roman, you-…you don’t have to do this.”  
Virgil’s voice sounded a lot less steady than he hoped it would.  
It would be so incredibly selfish to put Roman through this just to get his own happily (for) ever after. He couldn’t trap the love of his ~~never ending~~ life in the everlasting suffering of immortality. Even if that meant having to watch Roman-…watch him-…to… ~~outlive him.~~  
To be alone again, eventually.

He was fine sacrificing his own happiness in the end to keep his everything happy.  
He was fine. His head wasn’t filled with images that ripped his heart into smithereens, his thoughts weren’t spiralling deep into the inevitable worst-case scenario, he was perfectly fine! He was fine, he was fine, he was **FINE, HE WAS-**

The gentle press of a pair of lips against his own silences his thoughts.  
For a moment, Virgil’s perception consisted of nothing but this kiss and he desperately held on to it – his arms wrapping around Roman’s torso, the feeling of being held close by his husband grounding him.

After a while, Roman broke the kiss and placed a hand on Virgil’s cheek.

“Darling”, he whispered, “I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. And I want you to be able to spend yours with me.”

“Immortality is irreversible. It’s painful. It’s suffering. I don’t want to hurt you. I-…I couldn’t hurt you like that.”

~~There was an unspoken “I couldn’t handle it if it didn’t work.”~~

“I made a promise, Virgil. I knew what keeping it would mean.”

Virgil’s heart ached. He wasn’t ready to be given hope, only for it to be ripped away from him again.  
“Are you sure?”

Without any hesitation or doubt, Roman smiled.  
“There’s a ring on your hand to prove it. I would love to spend eternity with you, my storm cloud.”

Finally, Virgil believed him.

Only a bond more powerful than death itself could be powerful enough to make immortality something that could be shared.  
Yet when Roman’s eyes began to glow golden, it was undeniable that what he and Virgil had was just that – a bond stronger than death itself.

And when the two of them drifted off to sleep after hours of crying out of joy, holding each other close and kissing, again and again, they knew that they’d have all eternity to keep doing just that.

And they were more than looking forward to their happily **(for!)** ever after.


End file.
